


Guiding Needle

by Blackholeca



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Mentions of Death, One Shot, aftermath of tommy's final prison visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackholeca/pseuds/Blackholeca
Summary: After Dream was thrown in prison Tubbo no longer felt the need to anxiously watch the compass Wilbur had once gifted him.Tommy's final visit to the prison changes this.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Guiding Needle

**Author's Note:**

> \\\: Contains spoilers from Tommy's March 1st stream ://

Tubbo carefully perches himself on the edge of his bed. It's late and, despite their group's best efforts to light up the area around Snowchester, he can hear the groan of a zombie from somewhere nearby.

He drums his fingers mournfully against his thigh. Sam... he really wasn’t one to lie, Tubbo knows this. But still, the disbelief swims in his chest.

_“Tommy’s dead.”_

Across from him sits a chest. It’s filled with the odd bits and pieces of his everyday life, things Tubbo was too lazy to sort into their proper places just yet. In the chest is the compass Wilbur gave him. He hasn’t looked at it in a long time, he hasn’t felt the need to with Dream finally locked away.

The compass itself had been damaged in a creeper explosion before the start of the last war. It’d taken months of work to get it back to a functional state and even then it wasn't the same as it had been.

The body of the compass had to be replaced entirely. Tubbo remembers always running a finger over the back casing where the words 'Your Tommy' had once been dutifully carved. The needle was the only part of the whole thing that really mattered, but that never prevented him from mourning the loss of the message beneath his finger.

He remembers how the vermillion needle shimmered faintly, the ancient runes Wilbur had carved into it glinting dimly in the darkness. He remembers restlessly watching as it drifted narrowly back and forth, tracking what the boy always assumed was Tommy's pacing.

Tommy was always pacing.

He can’t tear his eyes away from the chest.

_“Tommy’s dead.”_

Tubbo doesn’t believe him.

He pushes himself up, anxiously taking a step forward. He crouches, kneeling in front of the chest. He folds his hands carefully in his lap, scared to open it. He stares at it numbly in the darkness, unable to bring himself to actually reach for it.

_“Tommy’s dead.”_

Tubbo shakes his head. “Bullshit,” he whispers, “Tommy’s not one to go out without a bang.”

_“Tommy’s dead.”_

“He’s not,” Tubbo hisses desperately, throwing open the chest in a fit of rage. Sam was a liar, nothing but a liar.

He rummages violently through the chest looking for the tell-tell glint of metal. When he spies the bare back of the compass at the bottom of the chest, hidden just beneath a bit of spare cloth, he latches on, tugging it out.

He’s breathing heavily now, angry, _scared_.

_“Tommy’s dead.”_

He clenches his fist around the compass before quickly flipping it over in his hands, glaring down at it.

_“Tommy’s dead.”_

The needle spins rapidly in its casing.

_“Tommy’s dead, Tubbo. I... I’m so sorry.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was meant to be a one-shot au from when Tommy was in exile but after today's stream, I felt the need to revisit it.


End file.
